Lucidy
by Nyx Feral-child
Summary: Lucian, after swimming for so long, has finally made it to where a certain someone has been waiting for him. Rated M for yaoi and smut


Lucian stumbled up onto the beach, exhausted and ready to collapse.

 _The sound...the sound..._

He shambled into the jungle, the island entirely unfamiliar to him.

 _The sound...the sound..._

His eyes were half-lidded, red, and unfocused. He stumbled blindly forward.

 _The sound...the sound...the summoning sound..._

Lucian tripped as he tried to walk up a flight of stairs. His eyes cleared slightly and he shakily started crawling up the stairs on his hands and knees.

 _Swimming...so long...have to find him...the sound...the sound..._

At last at the top, Lucian collapsed in front of a door, not having the strength to stretch his arm out and knock. The familiar scent of alcohol reached his nose.

 _Kokomo? I...I made it...late...Cassidy...home..._

Lucian's vision faded to black and his body went lax.

-:-

Nancy mopped up the last of the spilled beer. The pub had closed over an hour ago and she had been cleaning the entire time since. Wiping tables, restocking the fridge, putting more ingredients in the still, and mopping up the floor was a lot for just one person to do, but Nancy took pride in running a clean place.

Nancy strained the mop over the bucket of dirty water before dunking it into the bucket of clean water she had next to it. She strained the mop out once more and looked back at the clean floor, wiping her brow and grinning, satisfied with her work. She stored the mop away and carried the two buckets to the door to dump them outside. Opening the door to the pub, though, she barely managed not to spill all over the floor. She practically threw the buckets aside, forgetting all about the labor she had put into cleaning the place, quickly rushing to Lucian's side.

She carefully rolled him onto his back and felt for a pulse, letting out a breath of relief when she felt one. She carefully lifted Lucian from under his arms and dragged him as gently as she could inside.

Thank the gods I closed early, She thought, imagining the fiasco that would have ensued if her patrons had seen her dragging the unconscious Lucian through the bar and down to the bedrooms below the pub. She wondered how many of them would have wolf-whistled, but shook off the thought. She had more important things to worry about.

She brought Lucian to one of the spare rooms she had. She peeled back the blankets on the bed and lay him down, tucking him in before leaving the room and pulling out her radio.

"Cassidy? Are you still up?"

She tapped her foot as she waited for the reply, growing more anxious when there wasn't one. The radio suddenly crackled, "Yeah, I'm still awake. Everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine." She breathed. "Well...sorta...I need you to come to the pub."

"Sure, I'll be there in fifteen minutes; I'm taming a really nice colored -"

She cut him off. "He's here, Cassidy. He's back."

There was a short, but tense pause. "I'll be there in two."

-:-

Lucian's eyes slowly blinked open. The grey blur above him focused into a stone ceiling. Lucian rubbed his eyes and sat up, confused. He was in a bedroom with spartan accommodations, just the bed he was laying on, and a standing torch in one corner of the room. Lucian's eyes flicked to the other side of the room and noticed Cassidy, shirtless as usual, in a chair and slumped over a table, asleep. Lucian slid out of the bed and quietly moved towards him, feeling guilty to have been in a bed while Cassidy got a chair. He gently shook Cassidy's shoulder and almost cried out in alarm when Cassidy's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Lucian?" Cassidy blinked sleepily, his eyes coming to a focus as he released Lucian.

"Yeah, it's me." Lucian answered.

Cassidy quickly stood and put his hands on Lucian's shoulders. "You're awake." He pulled him into a bear hug.

Lucian hugged him back. "How long have I been asleep? I just remember...stairs."

"You've been asleep for almost two days now." Cassidy answered, loosening his arms, but still keeping Lucian in a hug. "Nancy found you at the pub and then called me. Then I took you here."

"Where is here?"

"Invictus Mortem. Island is called Valhalla though." Cassidy said. "I...used the signal, but I was starting to think you couldn't hear it."

"I heard you and I tried to get here as soon as I could...I'm sorry I took so long." Lucian said leaning into Cassidy's embrace, nosing his neck. He curled his arms around Cassidy's back, slowly feeling along hard muscle, and trailed up to the nape of Cassidy's neck.

Cassidy shook his head. "Nothing to apologize for. You're here now. S'all that matters."

Lucian looked up at Cassidy, whose eyes had dropped to look at his lips. Lucian stood motionless and his breath caught as Cassidy gently cupped his chin and kissed him.

It was slow, tender, and something else, something in between loving and desperate. Lucian's hands pressed against the back of Cassidy's head, keeping him close. His head spun and he felt a flush of color as Cassidy pulled away for breath. They joined again, however, with more intensity. The tender feeling broke away until there was only desperation, longing, the feel of their tongues against each other, and the sharp bite of teeth when Cassidy nipped Lucian's lower lip. This kiss was long, drawn-out teasing, and Lucian was lost in it.

Lucian suddenly felt his back press against something solid, Cassidy had used his larger frame to walk him backwards, and he moaned as Cassidy ground his hips against his. Lucian nibbled Cassidy's neck and licked the hollow of his throat, licking again when he heard a satisfying groan from Cassidy. His hands roved downward: from Cassidy's neck, to the wide expanse of his chest, and to his chiseled abdomen, fingertips worshiping the absolute power in his physique. Lucian moved his hands lower, but Cassidy stopped him.

He pushed Lucian's hands away, moving them up above his head, before tugging Lucian's shirt up over his head and tossing it aside. He ghosted his hands across Lucian's lean torso. Lucian shivered when Cassidy's fingertips skimmed his nipples, gasping in surprise when Cassidy flicked one.

"So sensitive." Cassidy said, his voice a low whisper.

Lucian didn't respond, couldn't respond. His body was buzzing and thrumming with anticipation while his mind felt blissfully blank, only aware of Cassidy's warmth and how he was trailing teasing kisses lower and lower. Lucian shivered slightly as Cassidy licked just below his navel. His head tilted back and he hissed in pleasure when Cassidy slowly peeled his pants downward and felt Cassidy's warm breath on his hardened cock through the fabric of his undergarments.

Cassidy flicked his eyes upward from Lucian's straining erection, giving him a mischievous glance, before moving back up, his chest "accidentally" brushing against Lucian's aching length. Lucian groaned, but Cassidy stifled it as he covered Lucian's mouth with his own, kissing him hard and slowly gyrating his hips. Lucian tried to grind back against him, but Cassidy stilled his hips. Lucian made little whines of need.

Cassidy grinned, nipping at Lucian's jaw before guiding him to the bed, taking his time as his hands hooked Lucian's undergarments and pulled them down, leaving Lucian entirely bare for his viewing.

Lucian shuddered, watching as Cassidy's eyes raked over him, seeming to drink in the sight of his naked form. Goosebumps spread over Lucian's body when Cassidy gently trailed his fingertips along Lucian's inner thighs, his hips bucking slightly when Cassidy's fingers traveled just under his rigid cock.

"Cassidy," Lucian said, almost pleading. He reached out, trying to pull Cassidy over him, but Cassidy just grabbed his wrists and pinned them by his sides.

"Patience." Cassidy whispered, earning a whine from Lucian.

Lucian's breath suddenly hitched, feeling Cassidy's teeth on the joint where his neck met his shoulder. "Please." He whispered, desperately wanting heat, friction, anything and everything Cassidy could give.

Cassidy's teeth left the joint of his neck and nibbled his way back down, sucking a spot on Lucian's chest that would definitely turn into a hickey later on. Lucian's eyes narrowed to slits as Cassidy's mouth wrapped around his length. Wet, hot, and – _oh gods_ \- Lucian's hips bucked suddenly as Cassidy's tongue caressed him, swirling around the head in fast circles. Lucian moaned and panted, Cassidy alternating between teasing licks and sucking him tightly, swallowing him down to the base as he did so. Lucian looked down, nearly coming at the sight of Cassidy bobbing up and down, his entire length disappearing into his mouth and then reappearing, wet and glistening from Cassidy's loving. Cassidy took him right to the edge, but just before Lucian could leap off of it, Cassidy pulled away with an obscene _pop_.

Lucian's knuckles were white as he gripped the bedsheets for dear life, he groaned at the loss and wiggled his hips, wanting Cassidy to come back and push him over the edge he was teetering on.

"Gods damn it, put me out of my misery, Cassidy!" He pleaded.

Cassidy just rasped his tongue up the shaft of Lucian's cock, which bobbed and strained to follow his tongue in response, but Cassidy gently held him down, keeping Lucian flat on the bed. He panted a quick kiss at the base before moving to rummage in the nightstand next to the bed.

Lucian panted, his cock so hard it hurt, and groaned as Cassidy pressed a slicked finger to his hole. He tried to arch against it, but Cassidy just slowly circled him and stretched him torturously slow. Cassidy finally added a second slicked finger, spreading Lucian even wider, and curled both his fingers inside him. Lucian moaned loudly as they curled right against his sweet spot with the perfect amount of pressure. His entire body was throbbing, his cock feeling like steel in between his legs, and Cassidy had him back on the verge of coming. Cassidy withdrew his fingers and Lucian trembled in anticipation. He sat up and watched as Cassidy stripped out of his pants and undergarments.

Cassidy's lower body was just as impressive as his upper. His sculpted abs paved a perfect path to his hips that were defined with a strong V. His ass was perfectly shaped and tight with muscle and his impressive length jut out from between his legs –almost reaching his navel.

 _A body of the gods_

Cassidy grinned at Lucian's obvious admiration and held still when Lucian crawled slowly toward him. Lucian ran his hands along the ridges of Cassidy's abs and traced the V of his hips, moving his hands to cup the firm globes of Cassidy's ass. Giving them a squeeze, Lucian took the tip of Cassidy's cock in his mouth and hummed in satisfaction when Cassidy practically growled in approval. Lucian grinned and bobbed up and down, keeping his eyes locked on Cassidy, watching his face contort in pleasure. Cassidy's body shuddered as Lucian sucked greedily as he bobbed downward and fluttered his tongue at the velveted tip when he bobbed back up. Lucian felt Cassidy's cock start to pulse in his mouth, exciting him and prompting him to bob faster and suck harder, Cassidy's moans also encouraging him to do so. Cassidy suddenly pushed him back. Lucian looked at him, surprised.

"If you had kept that up, this would have ended sooner than I wanted it." Cassidy said, pushing Lucian onto his back and kissing him roughly.

Lucian moaned into his mouth as Cassidy held himself over him. Lucian felt the slick head of Cassidy's cock at his entrance and gasped as Cassidy slowly slid himself inside him. Lucian broke this kiss and grit his teeth, the pace Cassidy set was still so torturously slow; he wanted it all…now. Cassidy kept his slow pace, however, until finally, finally, he had pushed himself in to the hilt. Lucian hissed in pleasure, angling his hips to receive him even deeper, his throbbing cock dripping onto his belly.

With his forehead touching Lucian's, Cassidy thrusted. Lucian's body went tense as Cassidy moaned, "Lucian," in a low, husky tone. "You're so tight."

Lucian's entire body started to shake, wanting release, and he whispered and moaned all manner and combinations of _please, Cassidy, and more!_

Cassidy gladly complied, finally changing his pace, rocking his hips into Lucian hard and fast. Lucian clutched Cassidy's chin and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Cassidy's mouth, and taking Cassidy's in when he moaned into his mouth.

Lucian's hands moved to Cassidy's shoulders, his fingers digging into the muscled flesh as he went rigid. His eyes went half-lidded, and his mouth was slightly open in a silent cry as he came hard, white-hot splashing his stomach and chest. Cassidy kissed his neck and lips raggedly as he came with him, shuddering, moaning, and continuing to thrust into him. Cassidy finally slumped a little, spent and panting. Lucian clung to him, dazed and tingling from the rush of his orgasm.

They lay there for a few moments, still connected, their breathing becoming more steady. Cassidy lazily pressed a kiss to Lucian's neck before pulling out, flopping onto his side in a more comfortable position, and moving down to kitten-lick Lucian's stomach. He slowly progressed up to Lucian's chest and then to his neck. With one last lick to Lucian's jaw, Cassidy held Lucian against him. Lucian snuggled closer and looked up at him. Cassidy looked down and stared back. Lucian watched Cassidy. Cassidy watched Lucian. The both of them didn't make a move; they just lay there, watching each other.

Sometime later, when their hearts had slowed to their normal tempo, Lucian kissed Cassidy lightly before untangling himself from Cassidy's arms and getting out of the bed. Feeling sticky, he walked a couple steps forward, but turned back to Cassidy.

"Shower?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Hell, yes." Cassidy said, practically leaping from the bed to show him the way.


End file.
